Noël heureux
by Dragonna
Summary: Cette année-là, Alfred pensait qu'il passerait encore Noël en solitaire, mais c'était sans compter Francis qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son second fils de coeur tout seul.


**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya  
**Persos/Paring:** Alfred, Antonio, Francis. Mention d'Arthur et de Matthew. Mention de Fruk aussi. Mention de la Fruk Family aussi.  
**Note:** Au XVIIIe siècle, on fêtait déjà Noël, pas tout à fait comme maintenant, évidement mais il y avait les messes de minuit (évidement), la dinde, et d'autres choses. Le Sapin était déjà utilisé également.

* * *

«Stupide Arthur, stupide obstination» Marmonna un jeune révolutionnaire, assis dans un fauteuil, regardant, par la fenêtre, la neige qui tombait dehors et qui avait déjà formé un large tapis sur le sol, irrésistible invitation pour un enfant. Mais lui n'en était plus vraiment un, même s'il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans.

Il se sentait fatigué, laissé...il voulait sa liberté mais il détestait se battre contre celui qui avait été un grand frère, une figure paternelle (et qui l'était toujours au fond) pour lui. Faire ainsi la guerre à son ex-tuteur l'énervait vraiment. Son peuple souffrait, les soldats de Francis et Antonio souffraient et même les britanniques souffraient mais Arthur ne semblait en avoir cure.

_Quel égoïste. _  
_Quel crétin_...

Au début, Alfred avait juste protesté contre les traités de plus en plus abusifs que lui imposait sa métropole. Des nombreux conflits verbaux avaient éclaté, de plus en plus violents. Le jour où Arthur, exédé, lui avait envoyé une gifle avant de lui ordonner d'aller dans sa chambre avait été la goutte d'eau de trop. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le chapronne, qu'on le prive de sa liberté ainsi. Et il avait commencé à se rebeller, d'abord par la parole, la presse, les réunions et les demandes mais ça n'avait pas vraiment abouttit.

Puis était arrivé l'incident de la tea party de Boston qui avait littéralement mis le feu aux poudres. Arthur s'était mis en colère mais lui aussi était fâché et tout avait dégénéré en guerre. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, s'il l'avait écouté au lieu de le rabrouer, d'exiger toujours plus de choses.

_Alfred avait vite été déborder, conscient de sa faiblesse et de son inexpérience par rapport à l'autre nation_.

Après de nombreuses difficultés, il s'était alors tourné vers l'Europe pour demander de l'aide à Francis, son autre père. Celui-ci, en paix (plus ou moins forcée d'après ce qu'il avait compris) avec la Grande-Bretagne avait d'abord refusé, tristement, même si Alfred supposait que les sentiments du français pour l'anglais le retenaient peut-être un peu aussi. Cependant le jeune pays avait tant et tant insisté que finalement, la France avait cédé, suivie peu de temps après par l'Espagne.

_Le souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait Arthur en les voyant à ses côtés avait quelque chose de savoureux, on aurait dit que tout s'écroulait pour lui. Trahi par son fils adoptif et aussi par son...son quoi? Amant? Ami? Rival? Tout à la fois? Peu importe après tout, sa tête était savoureuse à voir et cela était terriblement satisfaisant de s'en souvenir. Son esprit d'adolescent rebelle ne l'avait pas un seul instant pris en pitié à cet instant-là_.

Quoique..pendant un moment, Alfred devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas su si Arthur voulait tuer Francis pour s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas («_It's between Alfred and me stupid Frog!You're not concerned_» c'est ce qu'il avait dit.) ou s'il voulait le tuer_** lui**_, car il semblait à la limite de crever de jalousie aussi. Qu'Arthur soit rassuré, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui ''voler'' Francis. Mais allez dire ça à ce ''raton-laveur'' (comme disait le français) possessif et jaloux.

_Le complexe d'œdipe? Très peu pour lui. _  
_Comment aurait-pu voir l'un de ses deux «pères» comme ça?_  
_Arthur était vraiment déraisonnable_.

Une (très) courte période était alors passée pendant laquelle Alfred s'était justement demandé avec culpabilité si, en demandant à Francis de l'aider, il n'avait pas mis à mal la relation de ce dernier avec Arthur. Quand il avait demandé au français et qu'il s'était presque excusé pour ça, l'autre lui répondit que ce n'était pas la première fois, que ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière et qu'Angleterre, malgré son horrible caractère, finirait par lui pardonner, comme d'habitude. '' Il va certainement m'en faire baver après la guerre mais j'arriverais bien à me faire pardonner, ne t'en fais pas! Notre relation a vu bien pire!'' Alfred en fut rassuré, la dernière chose qu'il voulait été de briser la relation de ceux qu'ils considéraient au fond de son cœur comme ses parents.

_On était en 1780...5 ans depuis le début de cette guerre. Et elle semblait encore loin d'être terminée. Combien de temps cette folie allait-elle encore durer? Combien faudrait-il à Arthur pour comprendre? Faudrait-il vraiment qu'il aille jusqu'à utiliser la manière forte, à le blesser pour qu'il rende les armes? Il aurait tant aimé avoir son indépendance diplomatiquement, sans bain de sang. Pourquoi Arthur était-il aussi borné et aussi stupide?_  
_Et ça durait, ça durait, ça s'éternisait..._  
_Et lui était douloureusement 'seul', à lutter contre son ex-tuteur, séparé de son frère._

Il secoua la tête, songeant tristement qu'il allait sans doute encore passer ce Noël tout seul. Comme les cinq précédentes années. Il renifla à cette pensée, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il se souvenait encore bien de ceux de son enfance avec Arthur, Matthew et même plus tôt avec Francis aussi...que de souvenirs heureux lorsqu'ils formaient, tous les quatre, une famille dont Canada et lui étaient les enfants et les deux autres les parents.  
Que cette époque pouvait parfois lui manquer, une époque où ils avaient été si heureux.  
Ou ils étaient tous heureux.

_Stupide Arthur pour avoir tout gâché.._  
_...Dès qu'il avait pris Matthew à Francis, tout avait commencé à aller mal...ils avaient commencé à être malheureux..._  
_Canada avait été malheureux...tellement malheureux_.

Son frère s'était refermé sur lui-même et était devenu terriblement timide, se faisait oublier, et il était d'ailleurs souvent oublié. Il pleurait souvent quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, mais ils étaient jumeaux, évidemment qu'Alfred voyait que son cadet n'allait pas bien. Il voyait à quel point Francis manquait à son petit frère et ne il pouvait rien faire. Leurs «parents» étaient dans une situation telle que Angleterre ne permettait plus à France de venir voir 'son petit Matthieu'.

_Alfred n'avait jamais pardonné, au fond de lui, à son ''père'' d'avoir fait ça..._  
_D'avoir rendu Matthew si malheureux..._  
_Et en plus, il l'oubliait si souvent...pourquoi l'avait-il pris à France dans ce cas? Par simple plaisir de le battre, de le voir à genoux devant lui? Qu'était-ce sinon une preuve qu'il n'avait pas de cœur parfois? Il voyait ses colonies comme des possessions et c'était tout_.

Et aujourd'hui son frère n'allait même pas venir, comme les cinq précédentes années, Arthur le gardant certainement jalousement et égoïstement auprès de lui. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il serait quand même tranquille en ce qui concernait son adversaire: la trêve de Noël lui imposerait de le laisser en paix pendant quelques jours.

_Au moins, il ne penserait pas à la guerre pendant quelques heures ou au moins il essaierait_...

Alfred se blottit sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait triste, vraiment malheureux...  
Pourquoi pleurait-il? C'était absurde, il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il n'aimait juste pas être seul. Ho bien sûr il aurait pu faire quelque chose, nombreuses auraient été les personnes de son peuple qui auraient été ravies (pour celles qui savaient qui il était) de l'accueillir parmi leur famille, lors de ce soir sacré, ou honorées d'être invité par leur nation.

_Seulement il ne l'avait pas fait..._  
_A quoi bon?_

Il n'était pas vraiment humain, il se doutait qu'on ne devait pas être totalement à l'aise en sa présence, excepté quelques personnes qui le fréquentaient depuis longtemps. Il frotta vigoureusement ses yeux, chassant les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées...

Soudain des coups à la porte le firent sursauter et il rouvrit des yeux embués. Il les frotta à nouveau d'un geste rageur et se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et demanda, tout en se collant au bois, pour mieux écouter ce qui se disait/faisait dehors: «Qui...Qui est là?» Si Arthur osait venir l'ennuyer, il allait rester dehors à se geler, pas question qu'il le laisse entrer.

«C'est Saint-Nicolas tiens! Non sérieusement, c'est moi Alfred!» Fut la réponse qu'il perçut à travers la porte, suivi par un rire venant visiblement d'une autre personne.

Le chagrin fut balayé en quelques instants du visage du plus jeune. «Hein? Francis? C'est toi?» Le jeune état ouvrit rapidement sa porte, pour presque se jeter dans les bras du français, un grand sourire aux lèvres. «Je suis content de te voir!» Comme il était heureux que son second père se soit souvenu de lui, soit venu le voir.

_Lui qui pensait d'avoir qu'une aide militaire de sa part, voilà qu'en plus il avait le droit à du réconfort, à une présence_...

«Comme si j'allais te laisser tout seul un soir pareil! Et je suis accompagné!» Al regarda derrière l'autre blond et vit Antonio qui lui faisait signe, tenant un panier (comme Francis) sous un bras.

«Merci!» Balbutia-t-il en serrant timidement la main de l'espagnol. «Entrez, il fait un froid glacial!»

«Je me souviens de quand tu étais encore une toute petite colonie, c'était quelque chose de te faire cesser de jouer dans la neige!» Railla le français, ébouriffant les cheveux blond-châtain des anciennes 13 colonies.

Celui-ci rit doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui, remerciant Francis de n'avoir pas prononcé le nom ''Arthur'', il ne voulait pas déprimer davantage en songeant que le britannique l'empêchait de voir son frère ou le maudire encore un soir pareil. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à lui dans un moment pareil.

«On a apporté de quoi faire un repas dont tu te souviendras!» lança l'espagnol en prenant obligeamment le panier de Francis pour les porter vers les cuisines. «Des navires en provenances d'Europe ont accosté tout à l'heure! Ce sera d'ailleurs sans doute les derniers de cette année, hivernage oblige!»

Alfred bafouilla un «D'accord Espagne!» assez timide. Puis il se tourna vers Francis «Tu..»

«Désolé pour les années précédentes, que tu as passé seul! Ce Noël-ci, tu vas t'amuser comme avant, même si ce ne sera pas tout à fait pareil!»

«Oui...Ma...Matthew n'est pas là...» Il surprit une lueur triste dans les yeux du français. Souriant alors avec plus d'enthousiasme il reprit, joyeusement: «Merci d'être venu!»

Alfred n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Au cours de cette journée du 24 décembre 1780, tout était allé si vite. Antonio et Francis, avaient fait quelques allées et venues. Et en quelques heures, sa maison avait semblé revivre. Un sapin de Noël orné d'une étoile brillait dans le salon. Dire qu'Arthur avait refusé cette coutume, après avoir pris Canada à Francis, sous prétexte qu'elle venait de France. Il adorait cette coutume et était ravi de pouvoir la suivre à nouveau.

_Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et l'autre râleur n'aurait rien à dire! _  
_Il était libre après tout_.

Antonio lui avait amené une petite crèche, avec ses occupants, qu'il avait fabriqué et peinte lui-même. «J'en avais déjà fait une pour Romano quand il était petit, là je t'en fais une à toi aussi!»

Espagne n'était pas un descendant de Rome pour rien. Sa crèche était si belle qu'elle aurait pu être une œuvre d'art...aux yeux émerveillés d'Alfred en tout cas. Selon Francis ce genre-là de crèche valait une fortune . Le fait qu'Antonio lui en ait fabriqué une rien que pour lui lui faisait plaisir, vraiment plaisir.

Des cadeaux du vieux continent, des traditions de différents pays, plusieurs cultures, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était forgé là sienne, en prenant ici et là...Il était fier de la culture qu'il s'était créer même s'il n'oubliait évidement pas grâce à qui il l'avait construite.

_Et même si, parfois...il avait l'impression d'être un voleur ou un copieur_.

«Merci..» C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il se jura de conserver ce cadeau et d'en prendre vraiment soin. Il rit quand l'espagnol lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, se dégagent en prenant un air faussement indigné. «Elle est vraiment...magnifique...»

_Des décennies plus tard, Arthur lui demanderait d'où venait cette crèche avec des personnages en étoupe armés de fil de fer, revêtus de riches étoffes, dont les visages étaient en terre cuite peintes avec les yeux en verre, et Alfred lui hurlerait de ne pas y toucher, sous les rires de France et d'Espagne, invités comme chaque année_.

Il prit soudain l'étoile qui était resté posée sur la table et, grimpant sur une chaise, la posa délicatement en haut du sapin, admirant son travail. Puis il disposa la crèche d'Antonio au pied de l'arbre décoré. Il regarda autour de lui, la maison revivait, comme après une longue période de sommeil. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire heureux s'affichant sur son visage.

_Je ne suis pas seul_!

Au fil de la journée, les préparatifs continuèrent, et le deux latins préparèrent le repas, emplissant la grande maison d'odeurs alléchantes, dignes du jour qu'ils vivaient.

«Ca sent bon!» s'exclama l'adolescent en humant les bonnes odeurs qui stagnaient dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussé.

Ca c'était sûr qu'il y avait une différence avec la cuisine d'Arthur, qui sentait souvent (toujours) le brûlé. Encore une fois, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

_Des souvenirs heureux (et quelques peu amers vu sa situations actuelles) où lui et Francis, Arthur et Matthew formaient une famille heureuse bien qu'étrange. Où ils étaient unis, où ils...était vraiment heureux. Même si Arthur hurlait que ce «Stupid Frog» empoisonnait son atmosphère, il les laissait vivre chez eux, Matthew et lui. Son ex-tuteur était le champion de la mauvaise foi parfois..._

_Les disputes du «couple» en cuisine les faisaient rire, son frère et lui, surtout quand Angleterre finissait par sortir, râlant qu'on ne comprenait RIEN à sa gastronomie, Canada soupirait de soulagement (discrètement) et lui-même se sentait heureux que le repas soit préparé par France: il aimait sa cuisine, mais ne l'aurait jamais dit à son ''père'', pour ne pas le froisser._

_Celui-ci était capable de ne plus dire un mot pendant des jours si on osait lui énoncer cette dure vérité._

_Le plus drôle était qu'Arthur finissait par tout manger sans émettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule remarque acerbe pendant tout le repas, que c'était amusant à l'époque pour eux._

_Il lui arrivait même de dire, du bout des lèvres «D'accord, c'était ...comestible!» en rougissant légèrement, ce qui faisait rire les trois autres._

L'odeur de la dinde vint jusqu'à lui, le faisant presque saliver. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un si bon repas? Il ne savait plus, il ne voulait pas se rappeler, juste profiter de l'instant présent et de sa joie actuelle. Il ne voulait plus penser à la guerre, il ne voulait plus penser à ses malheurs, juste à cette fête qu'il fêtait presque en famille ce soir...même s'il manquait deux personnes.

Il décida d'aider ces deux...amis... ou Alliés? Son ex-second père et l'ami de ce dernier? Bref il décida d'aider France et Espagne en sortant assiettes (de porcelaine, Arthur lui avait donné des produits et goûts de luxe) et couverts (argenteries plutôt) des différents meubles où ils étaient rangés.

_Il ne voulait pas être inutile, même si les deux autres ne penseraient jamais ça_.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le ciel semblait dégagé pour le moment, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que la neige retomberait avant le matin suivant. Les seules lumières à l'extérieur venaient des lanternes devant les maisons et dans les rues. Certains feux avaient été allumés ici et là pour réchauffer ceux qui n'avaient pas d'abris ou ceux qui devaient rester à l'extérieur.

«Couvre-toi Alfred! On va à la messe de minuit!»

France passa ensuite une écharpe autour du cou d'Amérique qui rougit de gêne devant cette attitude paternelle et détourna la tête, marmonnant un ''Thank you'' à peine audible.

_C'était tout de même gênant d'être encore traité comme un enfant._  
_Même si ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça venant de celui qui l'aidait à obtenir sa liberté._

Il sortirent tous les trois dans la neige qui avait cessé de tomber depuis une heure ou deux mais, vu le ciel, cela risquait de reprendre assez rapidement. Alfred expira un petit nuage blanchâtre dans le froid de décembre et regarda le ciel, se demandant ce que faisait Canada à ce moment-là.

_Était -il tout seul avec son ours? Était-il avec Arthur_?

Quoique l'anglais avait surement oublié Matthew, comme toujours, en père parfois indigne qu'il était. Il était capable de l'oublier même s'ils étaient dans la même pièce, alors dans le même camps.  
S'ils n'étaient pas dans la même tente ou maison, Angleterre allait forcement l'oublier.

Mais le jeune garçon ne voulait pas gâcher son premier Noël heureux depuis 5 ans avec de sombres pensées. Il se ficha une claque sur chaque joue pour se forcer à ne plus penser à ça. Il devait penser à lui et...aussi il devait penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Il regarda autour de lui, son peuple était heureux, faisait la fête, de jeunes enfants de chœur, habillés de tenues essentiellement blanches, se rendaient eux-aussi à l'église en chantonnant leurs chants, ceux qui résonneraient dans la cathédrale d'ici peu. Son peuple était heureux. Ces hommes, ces femmes.. tous fêtaient Noël avec toute la joie que cela procurait, riaient, les enfants s'amusaient.

_Son peuple était heureux_...

Une bouffée de bonheur emplit son cœur et ses joues rosirent. Il sentit comme un poids se retirer de ses épaules, de son cœur. Cette simple et unique pensée venait de le libérer, venait de chasser ses maigres remords vis-à-vis de son ex-tuteur.

_Ils sont heureux...ils rient..ils sont libres...Et vont le rester..._  
_Grâce à moi...Je...Je n'abandonnerais pas, je ne les abandonnerait jamais. _  
_Ils seront libres. _  
_Je serais totalement libre_!

Il leva les yeux vers Francis et Antonio qui marchaient à quelques pas devant. Ils deviendraient comme eux, comme la majorité des peuples et des nations du vieux continent...

_Il deviendrait indépendant, libre, un état où le mot «liberté» serait porté en triomphe. Jamais plus il ne serait contrôlé et dirigé. Il déciderait de tout, serait comme...eux. _  
_Plus personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite, exceptés ses patrons, qui seront des américains, des habitants de ce pays, des membres de son peuple à lui, et pas un des minables gouverneurs d'Arthur_.

Il serait indépendant, libre, choisirait lui-même sa route, serait un grand pays. Il allait devenir une nation égale à celles, si puissantes, d'Europe, comme la France, l'Espagne la Prusse, ou même l'Angleterre.

Jamais plus il ne serait enfermé dans cette cage dorée dont l'anglais avait l'unique clé, jamais plus on ne lui donnerait d'ordres. Il serait libre, libre et personne ne l'en empêcherait!

«_Land of Free_»

Pris d'une inspiration subite, le jeune révolutionnaire ramassa un peu de neige, forma une boule et la lança sur Antonio qui glapit de surprise. Le rire du tout jeune état arriva aux oreilles des deux pays latins qui sourirent avec attendrissement en voyant le jeune garçon si heureux. Cet éclat de rire qui franchissait ses lèvres ressemblait à un petit miracle en lui-même.

Cette année s'achevait, la guerre n'était certes pas terminée mais l'espoir était toujours là, la volonté aussi.

La vague d'amertume avait totalement disparut du visage d'Alfred, et il semblait enfin croquer sa joie à pleine dents. «Happy Christmas!» Cria-t-il, s'amusant à tourner sur lui-même au milieu des flocons qui tombaient à nouveau du ciel, sous les rires de ses deux alliés.

**Fin**


End file.
